Turles
Summary Turles is a Saiyan and a space pirate who deserted the Saiyan Army and escaped the extinction of his race, striking out on his own with his own ragtag group of pirates to conquer planets for himself using the Tree of Might. He bears an uncanny resemblance to Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, higher after eating a fruit from the Tree of Might | 4-A Name: Turles / Tullece Origin: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might Age: Over 26 years old (Older than Goku) Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing with a Scouter (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Turles to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Shockwaves Generation, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Turles grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Statistics Amplification (Can substantially increase his own power by eating a fruit from the Tree of Might), Resurrection (Using a fruit from the Tree of Might, he resurrected Rasin and Lakasei from fossils), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically, and giving him Type 1 Large Size, Breath Attack, and Fire Breath), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate from Destron Gas) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Effortlessly defeated Piccolo, who had surpassed King Vegeta, who destroyed a planet and two smaller planetoids with a single attack in the anime), higher after eating a fruit from the Tree of Might (After taking a bite from a fruit, he became powerful enough to easily stomp Kaio-ken x10 Goku and destroyed a weak Spirit Bomb with a single blast) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to somewhat compete with SSJ Gohan, who is superior to SSJ Broly) Speed: FTL, higher after eating a fruit from the Tree of Might (Faster than Kaio-Ken x10 Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Base Goku at the time of the Otherworld Tournament, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL, as he can keep up with his Full Power Super Saiyan self during the Cell Saga) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, higher after eating a fruit from the Tree of Might | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Dwarf Star level, higher after eating a fruit from the Tree of Might | Multi-Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high, Limitless as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: His scouter, and fruit from the Tree of Might. Intelligence: Turles is a very calm, collected, reserved, intelligent and cunning commander. Like most Saiyans, he is merciless, homicidal, destructive, sadistic, brutal, prideful and self-assured. He is also a skilled martial artist. Weaknesses: Turles can be weakened and put through intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, needs a moon in order to transform and he cannot control himself as an Oozaru. | If the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed, Turles will vanish. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Turles' incredible power and abilities. *'Kill Driver:' Turles creates a ring of ki between his two palms, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion that can even kill an Oozaru. However, as a ring, a small enough opponent can slip through the center of it. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Turles will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Turles to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Turles is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Turles will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, Turles has no control of himself in this form and will fly into a violent, uncontrollable rage if he transforms. Tree of Might: A massive tree that Turles plants on planets he invades so that he can harvest the fruits that grow on it. The tree drains the energy of the planet to supply the energy needed for these fruits, and whenever Turles eats a fruit, he gains a massive increase in power, making him much more dangerous. The fruits can also be used to resurrect others, even the long-dead. Key: Base | Ghost Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ghosts Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Pirates Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4